turtleseedfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom
About Turtleseed user @phantom (also known as Kyle, that one ghost, and :uffu:) is an extremely talented individual who blesses the world with her art. Thank you, :uffu:. She's nice, accepting, and cool. She would probably be a pretty good teacher? She also has two entire wiki pages and is possibly superior because of that. She goes by she/her pronouns and is hella ghostkin/Danny Phantom fictionkin. She is also a known supporter of the Dorito Squad, and is currently learning how to write in the Atbash Cipher. One of her ciphers, written in a Gravity Falls/Danny Phantom AU comic she made once, is still being worked on by @misdreavus. She has been confirmed to have memorized several variations of the Danny Phantom theme song, and can probably come up with a few more if provoked. Known Affiliates @aang – fellow Nicktoons Protagonist Dorito Squad – @cipher, @billcipher, @rvrsbillcipher, @sailormars, @misdreavus, and @billciphre @eva01 – adopted mom-bot @feline – really gay for one another Harry Potter Stream Crew – @enjolras, @homoerotic, @danascully, @sugawarakoshi, @juuzou, @aang, @misdreavus, @feline, probably some more people I dunno just add yourself in if you've seen the streams @Hades – Boss Leader of Ghost Hell @hex – co-member of Team Gay (they will win) @soup – visited at school once, they then fractured their toe @spookyshinji – adopted fellow Troubled Teen, shinji-kun @solidsnake – metal gear nerds add yourself in here !! Testimonials "Much more unique than the other guys!" – from the Danny Phantom theme song "extremely talented individual" – the person who wrote the first paragraph of this wiki page "I WILL FIGURE OUT THIS CIPHER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO" – @misdreavus, referring to Phantom's Cipher "me: *asks a question* kyle: GAY" (a summary of kyle as a whole) – @aang "OH SHIT A GHOST" – @gender, liveseeding danny phantom "HOLY SHIT IT'S KYLE PHANTOm" – @misdreavus, in an amiable greeting Phantom's Cipher This cipher, from a ''Gravity Falls ''and ''Danny Phantom ''crossover comic Kyle drew in early September, had stumped the minds of many a triangle before being solved on October 26th, 2014. Hints that had been given were: * The cipher is a combination Substitution/Atbash cipher. * An encoded hint she seeded once said "L IS TO L AS R IS TO R" when decoded. * The code used to hide that hint was Morse Code, which reportedly has something to do with the cipher's alphabet. * The ciphertext is relevant to the comic. The cipher is as follows: "IWNAX PWGX HWW JQR QGC UNGF HWW CXXM CRQSKGP OXLL HW IWNRUXLJ HW XQRG IWNR FXXM IWN SQGHXC FGWSLXCPX QCG IWNLL OQAX KH QLL XGBWI IWNR UHQI QH QVKHI JQLLU MU CWGH HRNUH HOX HRKQGPLX VQG....." Turtleseed user @Juuzou was the first one to solve the cipher, who used letter frequencies to do so. The solved cipher reads: "YOUVE GONE TOO FAR AND SUNK TOO DEEP DRAWING HELL TO YOURSELF TO EARN YOUR KEEP YOU WANTED KNOWLEDGE AND YOULL KNOW IT ALL ENJOY YOUR STAY IN AMITY FALLS PS DONT TRUST THE TRIANGLE MAN....." However, Kyle is still willing to give the reasoning for the cipher's alphabet, since it wasn't a random Substitution cipher that was used, and she's very enthusiastic about revealing her own cryptogram secrets. Achievements Unlocked These mean essentially nothing, but @misdreavus thought they were cute, which validates their existence more than any reasoning from Kyle ever could. YO: Become a Seedling. DANNY FENTON: Become a Seedizen. HE WAS JUST: Become a Counselor. FOURTEEN!: Become Legend #14. REMEMEBER ME FOR CENTURIES: Make 100 seeds. MEMELLENIUM FALCON: Make 1000 seeds. MEME ME UP, SCOTTY: Make 2500 seeds. WHAT IS THE MEMEING OF THIS: Make 5000 seeds. A MEMEORY FOR THE SCRAPBOOK: Make 10000 seeds. ???: ????? A SECRET TO NOBODY: Create a secondary Turtleseed account. ACKNOWLEDGED: Reach 50 followers. POPULAR: Reach 100 followers. INTERNET FAMOUS: Reach 200 followers. MEMETIC: Reach 300 followers. YOU HAVE THEIR AT-TEN-TION: Get all top 10 spots on the Hatch 100. FAKE REAL MONEY: Obtain 1% Shore Love. HOW DO I EXCHANGE THIS INTO BITCOINS: Obtain 10% Shore Love. FOUR CENTS WAS GIVEN BECAUSE OF THIS: Obtain 25% Shore Love. OHHH, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE: Obtain 50% Shore Love. SO MUCH FOR KIDS' CARTOONING: Obtain 69% Shore Love. AAAND IT'S GONE: Obtain 70% Shore Love. WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!: Obtain 100% Shore Love. MONKEY SEE: Post a selfie. MONKEY SAY: Post a voice clip. MONKEY DO(ODLE): Post a drawing.